


The one that got away

by Ironnikky12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescente Steve, Adolescente Tony, Angustia con final feliz, M/M, Song fic, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironnikky12/pseuds/Ironnikky12
Summary: Nunca planeamos el día en que te perdí.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	The one that got away

Tony se encontraba llegando del hospital tras un horrible accidente de auto que tuvo. Era acompañado por su mejor amiga que se preocupaba mucho por el estado de este. 

—¿Tony... Seguro que estarás bien?— preguntó angustiada una muchacha colorada.

—Si. No te preocupes, Pepps. Estaré bien... solo necesito un tiempo a solas— el castaño intento sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca.

—Esta bien— contestó la muchacha no muy convencida de dejarlo solo — cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿okey?

—Si, mamá...— rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su amiga.

—Me preocupo por ti, Anthony— dijo mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el brazo —aún estás mal por el accidente.

—Lo sé, y te agradezco mucho, Virginia. Pero necesito estar solo. 

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Avísame cualquier cosa o me voy a enojar— besó levemente la mejilla del moreno y se despidió saliendo del departamento.

Tony suspiró, se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha y poder sacarse el olor a hospital de encima. Antes de entrar a la ducha puso la radio para poder escuchar algo de música.

Mientras se sacaba de a poco su ropa, ya que le dolía el cuerpo por el accidente, escuchó que la próxima canción sería de Katy Perry. Nunca le llamo la atención esa cantante... pero hoy escucharía cualquier cosa.  
Encendió la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia limpiará su cuerpo, mientras tanto sonaba la canción.

Summer after high school   
When we first met  
...  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got that chain tattoos

Esa simple parte le hizo recordar cuando lo conoció, cuando conoció a Steve. 

Era verano, Tony había terminado ya su último año en el secundario y se encontraba en un parque junto su grupo de amigos. 

Diría que su amor llegó de golpe... literalmente. 

Ese día estaba discutiendo con su amigo Loki y este se burló de su estatura y él , como venganza, le aventó un libro, el cual cayó accidentalmente sobre la cabeza de un muchacho rubio. Cuando se fue a disculpar, el castaño quedó sin aliento al ver los ojos del muchacho, eran simplemente hermosos. Y, no era por presumir, pero el rubio también quedó encantado por él.

Desde ese día salieron, sus personalidades eran muy distintas y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Pero aún así se amaban, aunque al castaño le costaba admitirlo. 

Cuando cumplieron ya cuatro meses, y siendo el castaño mayor, se hicieron unos tatuajes. Se tatuaron la palabra together... porque, según Steve, juntos iban a lograrlo todo.

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be loosing you

Algunas noches Steve siempre se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de su novio, esos días el castaño tomaba 'prestado' una botella de licor de su padre y lo bebían en la terraza.  
Su relación no le agradaba a los padres de Tony, pero aún así hablaban sobre una vida juntos, casarse, una casa y niños... Pero ninguno estaba listo para lo que iba a pasar.

Volvían de una feria, estaban eufóricos. Mientras Steve conducía, Tony se encontraba cantando una de sus canciones favoritas de Jhonny cash.

Todo paso tan rápido, ninguno lo esperaba.

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Lágrimas salen de los ojos miel. Esa canción era como la historia reciente de su vida. Las promesas, los planes futuros, la supuesta vida juntos que iban a tener... todo se esfumó de sus manos. 

No sabía con quién estar enojado, con el mismo, con Steve por dejarlo, con los médicos por salvar su vida... o con el mundo en general.

I should've told you what you meant to me  
Cause now I pay the price

Esa última parte le hizo soltar un sollozo muy audible. 

A pesar de su relación, a pesar de demostrarlo con su cuerpo, nunca le dijo en palabras que lo amaba. Y ahora ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. 

Se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo de la ducha, no importaba si su cuerpo aún dolía, su corazón dolía más. Tony ya no podría volver a ver a Steve, a su Steve. No más besos, no más abrazos, no más noches juntos... ya no quedaba nada. 

..... 

Se levantó asustado. Estaba todo sudado y con la respiración acelerada.

¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? Se sintió demasiado real...

—¿Tony? ¿Ya estás despierto, cariño?— un rubio ingresó a la habitación con un niño en brazos.

—¿Steve? ¿eres tú?— preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. 

Había sido solo un sueño.

—¿Tony... estas bien?— dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba.

—Si... s-solo fue un mal sueño— se acercó para abrazar a su pareja y sentir su calor, sentir su olor... confirmar que estaba vivo —te amo, Steve— dijo y besó sus labios.

—También te amo.

—¡Papi, Papi! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos a desayunar!— el momento fue interrumpido por un pequeño castaño que subió al regazo de su padre.

—Si, si... a ti también te amo, mi pequeño— besó la cara de su hijo.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama, podía escuchar una canción sonar por la radio/despertador. 

You are my sunshine,   
my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear,   
how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

La canción favorita de Steve y él.


End file.
